


american idiot

by oceanrosiex



Series: do zombies get distracted by good music [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Owls, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanrosiex/pseuds/oceanrosiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the HELL is that?"</p><p>"It's a demon."</p><p>"Can I burn it now?"</p><p>"NO KUROO ITS MY PET AND I LOVE IT."</p>
            </blockquote>





	american idiot

**Author's Note:**

> im soooooo sorry i actually think owls are really cute this is not meant to be insulting to any owls or owl lovers in any way, shape, or form

 

\---

  
Bokuto had considered his day to be fairly normal so far.   


  
At 7:00 in the morning, he had woken up to his very comfortable bed with his boyfriends all sprawled around him, and had a great breakfast home cooked by Akaashi with Tsukishima and Kuroo flirting (cough cough, fighting) throughout. They went to Central Command for their assignments for the day, and were given patrol again, as usual. The four of them proceeded to the locker rooms where getting ready without getting down and doing it right there took 40 minutes. At 12:30, they had boarded an available truck and were driven to the center of the city.   


  
Bokuto faintly remembers that it was 1:00 when Kuroo decided it was a good time to start making out with Akaashi in the backseat before he left to go find his sniper position somewhere on a roof. He also remembers feeling left out and wanting to get in the action as well, and jumping in between the two.   


  
He was literally drop-kicked out by an angry (and probably jealous) Tsukishima, who pointed to another direction to start patrolling.    


  
"But we have to stay together!!" He desperately pleaded, definitely not afraid of going in alone by himself at all.   


  
"You won't be alone for long." Tsukishima growled, exasperated already. "I just need to teach Kuroo a lesson," he made eye contact very briefly, then turned his head (Kuroo was drooling.) "then we'll come meet up with you. Ok?"   


  
Bokuto pouted, feeling really left out now. "But-"   


  
Suddenly, Tsukishima was up against his body, long slender fingers pressing his arms in all the right places and their chests tightly pushed together. Under beautiful lashes, golden eyes seductively looked back up at him. "I promise. And I don't break my promises." He murmured in a soft raspy voice. Bokuto started to drool as well, and Tsukishima gently pushed him forward.    


  
The others watched as Bokuto stumbled and tripped over his own feet (and at one point, his own gun). They watched him twirl with flushed cheeks around ruins and rubble before giggling and walking (tripping) over to the street Tsukishima had pointed towards.   


  
As soon as Bokuto was out of sight, Akaashi coughed. "You're horny today."   


  
Tsukishima smiled cheerfully at Akaashi while palming a melting Kuroo. "I'm always horny. Now please kiss me."   


  
Akaashi complied, sliding to fit his lips with Tsukishima’s. But he mumbled something, and Tsukishima had to pull away and ask "what did you say?"   


  
"You owe Bokuto big time."   


  
Silent for a moment, then he sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll find a way to make it up to him."

  
  
\---

  
Bokuto had his gun out, poised and ready to aim at anything that came out. He kept walking though, not hearing any groans or signs of incoming zombies or demons. Slowly, Bokuto relaxed from his attack position but kept his gun out.   


  
He started to stroll more leisurely, not wanting to get too ahead in case he left Tsukishima or Kuroo behind.

 

It was actually really nice outside today, he thought. The sun was out, but clouds and a steady breeze made it bearable that they were on patrol again.

 

Bokuto remembers the day that Oikawa had given their new squadron patrol duty. It was Tsukishima’s first day with their group as a soldier, and only a couple days after the night that Tsukishima had kissed all three of them. 

 

Nobody gives him enough credit, Bokuto thinks to himself, because he can remember the details of that day incredibly well even though people don’t bother to ask him.

 

It was in the morning when he, Akaashi, and Kuroo were called into Oikawa’s office/control center. Bokuto remembers walking through the doors with his hand in Akaashi’s and Kuroo was silent close behind them.

 

He remembers that the day before, Kenma had a scary injury when their squadron was in battle with an actual organized army of demons. He was placed in the Nurse Ward, and Kuroo had still been pretty shaken up, not even ten hours later. The four of them had been an original team, but Kuroo walked to Oikawa’s office with a purpose - Kenma may recover, but he would never touch a sniper rifle again. Bokuto and Akaashi said nothing about Kuroo’s behavior, and the three walked quietly. 

 

The first thing Bokuto remembers seeing was all the screens. Nobody ever really got called into the General’s Command Room, because nobody was really allowed that close to the general. The room was pretty big and spacious, and almost every computer screen was inhabited by what Bokuto soon recognized as former Aoba Josai members.

 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were looking at a simulated screen in the center, but Iwaizumi swiped it away as the doors slid open, and Oikawa turned to face the three.

 

“I’m sorry about Kenma.” Immediately he says, and Kuroo looks like he’s about to yell, but quickly deflates. Bokuto remembered how tired Kuroo really was that day. “You probably hate hearing me talk,” Oikawa takes a deep breath. “-but you really don’t understand how guilty I feel. As general and a friend,” Oikawa walks towards Kuroo and bows deeply. “-I take responsibility for my mistakes and I deeply apologize.”

 

For a moment, the room is quiet save the typing of keyboards and the soft hum of electricity. Most people in the room are minding their own business, and Iwaizumi watches from the center along with Bokuto and Akaashi from the side as Kuroo stares at the bowed Oikawa.

 

Then there’s a quiet sniffle. 

 

Oikawa looks up just in time to see Kuroo wiping his eyes and nodding furiously. “I accept your apology.” He whispers, and Oikawa looks like he’s in actual pain, but nods and the two stand up taller.

 

“Kenma won't leave this base for a long time. And when he’s completely healed, if he doesn’t want to take a desk job here, he can go back to the Civilization Camps.” Oikawa says quietly and Kuroo nods. “As long as he gets the best.” Kuroo’s voice is shaky and Oikawa gives him a look of deep understanding. 

 

After a while of them talking more, Oikawa turns to Bokuto and Akaashi as well. “The reason why I called you three in here today is because I’m assigning your squad to a new job. It’s actually part of a new protocol I’m taking initiative of, called ‘The People I Care About Are Never Going To Be Hurt Again’.” Oikawa pulls up another screen and Iwaizumi swipes a list into a blank space in the middle. 

 

“You can probably tell from the name, but what happened yesterday was the final straw.” Oikawa is dead serious and Bokuto remembers being a little fearful. “I’m pulling out every former volleyball player and putting them in positions that were originally held by Japanese military. Their general and I have corresponded and have agreed to make this change swiftly and effectively.”

 

Oikawa swipes left, and a map of Tokyo shows up, little sectors illuminated by different colors. Bokuto remembers seeing a red and black section, and thinking that those two colors represented their squadron. “I’m giving you guys,” Oikawa points to the red and black section. “-patrol duty. In this area only. It’s an all day job and you’ll have to kill and destroy any enemies upon sight as you make your way through. But it’s very lenient. There are no rules out there. When you’re done for the day, or near done, or when the sun starts to set, call the for a truck to come pick you up.” Oikawa hesitates, then looks at the other three, as if gaging their reactions.

 

Akaashi is emotionless. Kuroo seems noticeably lighter. Bokuto smiles a little. Because honestly, it doesn’t sound that bad. It sounded a lot better than the situation they were all in with Kenma the day before.

 

Bokuto remembers suddenly asking. “Then does that mean squads are being cut down to three people?”

 

Oikawa shakes his head. “We’re still riding on four as the lucky number.” He swiped and the three of their profile pictures showed up. 

 

Akashi looked up. “Then who's going to be our fourth?”

 

Iwaizumi swiped a picture onto the screen next to the others. Kuroo and Akaashi were rendered speechless, and Bokuto let out a gasp.

 

“My rookie is graduating.” Iwaizumi says, taking the ’rookie’ off Tsukishima’s label and replacing it with ‘squad member’. “He needs to fill a position. You can look at his file and his strengths and weakness later although I'm sure you probably have a good idea of that already.”

 

Iwaizumi looked each and every single one of them directly in the eye before saying, “If he dies on patrol duty, I'll throw you three out in front of the Japanese military on the battlefield.” Iwaizumi huffs. “But I know that won't happen.”

 

The three of them nod in understanding and Oikawa swipes the screen away. “Thank you guys for being good with this. I'm pretty sure everybody else will be but I had to test run this idea by somebody first and ...I trust you guys enough to be first.” Oikawa looks away for a moment.

 

Bokuto remembers saying “We trust you. We've trusted you from the beginning. That's how you made us first.”

 

He remembers Akaashi and Kuroo agreeing, Iwaizumi nodding, and Oikawa smiling gratefully. 

 

Then he remembers the next day, the three of them met Tsukishima in the control room and they embarked on their first day of patrol together.

 

Bokuto is smiling now, looking so fondly upon his memories. In fact, he's smiling so much his face and nerves are starting to feel numb, so he doesn't notice the shadow that's floating above his head.

 

And he barely has time to pull out his gun before the shadow swoops down and attacks him.

 

\---

 

“Really though, does the quality of a lap dance improve with more slow seductive music, or club music?”

 

“There are no strip clubs in the apocalypse dumbass.”

 

“Lovely, you’re so mean to me.”

 

“I’m just stating the truth! Akaashi, back me up here.”

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo can hear Akaashi roll his eyes through their headpieces, and Akaashi asks “I'm on my way. Have you guys found Bokuto yet?”

 

“We’re walking quickly.” Kuroo assures him, and the two of them pick up the pace. Tsukishima is finding it a little weird that they had gone so far already and yet Bokuto was still nowhere to be found. 

 

Tsukishima switched his headphones off for a moment and looked at Kuroo. “He’s got his gun right?”

 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “Yes, unless you took it away from him while giving him the Golden Tsukki.”

 

Tsukishima huffs and shifts his armor a little and walks in longer strides than Kuroo. “I’m just worried about him, alright?”

 

“If you’re such a good mother, then why’d you send him off first? You were being unusually exclusive today.”

 

Tsukishima pouts. “I know. I feel really guilty about it now. I didn’t even realize i was being such a dick. I just want to find him and hug him and then-” All of a sudden Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima and hurls the both of them to the side of the street. Tsukishima falls silent and grabs his gun, while Kuroo looks from behind the wall they’re hiding by. 

 

“There’s fog.” Kuroo whispers and Tsukishima frowns. Fog means that a demon is nearby. So where was Bokuto??

 

Kuroo cocked his gun and gave Tsukishima a glance. He nodded and on the count of three, the two of them jumped out and aimed their weapons before hearing “AHH NO GUYS DON'T SHOOT!!”

 

The tension disappeared quickly and Tsukishima deflates in relief, putting his gun away and running towards Bokuto before stopping short.

 

Silence. Kuroo and Akaashi, who finally caught up to them, came up next to Tsukishima who was frozen mid-run. 

 

“Oh my god.” Kuroo breathed and Akaashi’s eyes were wide. 

 

Bokuto smiles brightly and the fog fades away. The big shadow on his shoulder becomes clear in the daylight, and the other three stare as the … creature(?) arches its neck and howls. Except the sound is weak and scratchy and just plain … ugly. The creature looks disgusting and tattered and worn down.

 

Bokuto is smiling like a child, and he's so happy he's bouncing up and down on his feet a little. 

 

"What the  _ HELL _ is that?" Tsukishima seethes.

  
"It's a demon.” Akaashi says plainly.

  
"Can I burn it now?" Kuroo wonders aloud.

  
"NO KUROO IT'S MY PET AND I LOVE IT." 

 

Silence again. Bokuto is grinning. Kuroo pulls out his transmitter and steps to the side.

 

Akaashi has to hold Tsukishima back, and just barely succeeds. 

 

“YOU IDIOT!!!! GET THAT FUCKING MONSTER OFF YOUR SHOULDER THAT THING IS THE ACTUAL DEVIL SPAWN-”

 

“No, Tsukki it's ok! It's not an owl!” Bokuto reasons happily, patting the creature on the head, who preens (?) contentedly.

 

“I KNOW - IT’S A DEMON, THATS WHY IT’S LITERALLY THE DEVILS SPAWN THIS TIME OH MY GOD YOURE GOIN G TO GET AIDS OR SOMETHING-PLEASE GET THAT THING OFF YOUR SHOULDER AND PLEASE STOP PETTING IT!!” Tsukishima screams, and Akaashi is really trying as hard as he can to hold him back, but it's quite a struggle.

 

“Hey Yachi, would you be a dear and get me on a line with Oikawa?” Kuroo is kinda speaking loud, in order to be heard over the Tsukishima's screaming, Bokutos yelling, and the creatures screeching.

 

“Kuroo-san? What happened, are you guys alright? There's a lot of screaming-”

 

“There's just been a little strange situation.” Kuroo said dryly. “Bokuto went ahead of us on patrol and...um, there’s something on his shoulder and I need Oikawa to be crazy for me because I have no energy left.”

 

Yachi is giggling. “You boys are always so crazy. I’m trying him but Oikawa’s line isn’t responding. Sorry, is there anything I can be crazy about for you instead?”

 

Kuroo glances at the screaming Tsukishima and then the thing on Bokuto’s shoulders, then back at Tsukishima and back at the thing, and back and forth and back and forth. He wonders for a moment what dying feels like, and what being deaf is like, and more. Then, he ponders if it’s really worth starting a shitstorm in Central Command just for the comedic effect and to give attention to this ridiculous situation. 

 

(He looks at the creature again and Kuroo figures it’s worth it.)

 

He coughs and says slowly, “Well...the thing on Bokuto’s shoulder looks like an owl.”

 

Shrill screaming emanates from the transmitter like a siren and Kuroo can hear chairs and computers (?) crashing in the background. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS STILL DOING THERE?!!” Yachi’s screams came over the staticity transmitter. “ONCE YOU GET BACK TO THIS BASE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU AREN’T QUARANTINED I AM NEVER COMING NEAR YOU EVER AGAIN mAND I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU EXORCISED MYSELF WITH HOMEMADE MATERIALS AND SUPPLIES-”

 

Kuroo shuts the transmitter off.  _ Totally _ worth it. He’s pretty sure Daichi and Sugawara will kill him once he gets back, but he’s strangely ok with it. It’s the apocalypse after all, Kuroo reasons. Being risky is fun.

 

Although he wishes everybody would be a little nicer with the death threats. Just a little bit.

 

“BOKUTO IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT THING OFF YOUR SHOULDER I WILL THROW MY KNIFE AT IT-”

 

“IT’S NOW OFFICIALLY A HE!!” Bokuto screams back (which there is no need for, seeing as they are only 6 feet away from each other), holding the squirming creature tightly to his chest. “HE HAS BEEN GENDER-IDENTIFIED AND HE USES ALL BATHROOMS BECAUSE HE IS OMNISCIENT.”

 

“I’M GOING TO KILL THAT THING AND THEN I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!” Tsukishima spits and curses.

 

“HIS NAME IS FUKU-CHAN!!! FUKU-CHAN, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!!!!” Bokuto yells happily and the creature(?)owl(?) shrieks in happiness, maybe(?).

 

Akaashi is just barely hanging onto the thrashing Tsukishima and his hands are getting very tired and his eyes are screaming at Bokuto to run already. 

 

“MY BARE HANDS BOKUTO MY BARE FUCKING HANDS WILL STRANGLE YOUR THROAT-”

 

Kuroo walks over and grabs the still-thrashing Tsukishima (he really admires his lovely’s endurance), giving Akaashi a break. (He falls, breathing heavily and remembering what it’s like to have arms again.)

 

“Lovely, why don’t we calm down? Let’s stop trying to kill Bokuto and focus on the situation here-”

 

“CALM MY ASS-” Tsukishima is screaming again.

 

“-Where is Iwaizumi when you need him…” Akaashi mumbles to himself over and over and over again, rubbing his arms absentmindedly over on the side. 

 

It was ridiculous, Bokuto decided, with a slight frown on his face. He didn't like how Tsukishima wasn't happy about the new addition to their family and he didn't like how Akaashi wasn't even responding anymore and how Kuroo had entered some sort of insane mentality of calm. 

 

So he did something about it. 

 

He walked forward, with Fuku-chan still on his shoulder. Tsukishima and Kuroo immediately took a step back. That's okay, Bokuto decided, he would change their mind somehow later. So he kept walking forward until he was in front of a blank-faced Akaashi. He smiled brightly and stuck out his arm, Fuku-chan flying to perch on his wrist. 

 

Akaashi stared at the unblinking owl(?)demon(?) and watched blankly as the creature stared back, barely blinking itself. Bokuto giggled a little when Fuku-chan flapped its wings and travelled over to Akaashi’s shoulder. 

 

Tsukishima felt like fainting and Kuroo was very close to blacking out himself.

 

As for Akaashi, he watched the creature and ever so slowly, reached out his hand to pet the head slowly.

 

Said creature preened and made a happy sound. Bokuto smiled even wider. Akaashi continued to pat the creature's head.

 

“Well, I suppose you’re kinda cute.” Akaashi mumbled and Bokuto laughed loudly. “Fuku-chan likes you!” He said happily and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile at Bokuto’s energy. “I can sort of see that.” He says softly. “You get excited very easily, just like Bokuto-san here, don’t you?”

 

Tsukishima and Kuroo watch in horror as Akaashi coos and awes over the demon now flapping happily on his shoulder.

 

Bokuto suddenly turns towards Kuroo with a sudden menacing grin.

 

“Fuku-chan.” The creature turns to Bokuto. Bokuto points to Kuroo. “Hug.” The creature turns to Kuroo.

 

Kuroo turns and runs.

 

The demon throws its wings out, exposing dark matted feathers in the sunlight, and zooms from Akaashi’s shoulder towards the running Kuroo. 

 

“You can run!” Bokuto calls and Akaashi laughs a little. “But you can't escape Fuku-chan’s love!” Tsukishima watches the spectacle and decides to look away when Kuroo is tackled to the ground.

 

The quiet that usually envelopes the old empty city of Tokyo is interrupted as the agonized screams from Kuroo, the squeaking of the creature, and Akaashi and Bokuto’s laughing fills the air. Tsukishima however is silent throughout the ordeal, and continues to stare at the creature with pure shock.

 

Akaashi notices after a minute of watching Bokuto cheer on the current wrestling match between Kuroo and Fuku-chan, and goes over to stand next to him. 

 

“Tsukishima.” He says, and the tall blonde turns towards him. He smiles a little. “The creatures cute, you have to give it that.” Tsukishima shakes his head. Akaashi tilts his head to the side. “It doesn't seem to be an evil demon. Actually it seems very lovable and tame.”

 

Tsukishima feels like throwing up. Akaashi finally sighs and shifts his sniper on his shoulder. “It makes Bokuto happy, and isn't that what matters?”

 

Tsukishima whirls towards Akaashi and with clear stress evident in his eyes, he harshly spits, “Of course Bokuto’s happiness matters, but that's a demon! It doesn't matter if it looks like an owl or cute like a puppy - if it hangs around Bokuto on his shoulder like that, what's to stop the bastard from ripping Bokuto’s throat out?!? Akaashi-” He places his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders. “-are you not scared?” He says fearfully, and Akaashi is trying to hold it in, he really is, but he bursts out with a small giggle anyways. 

 

Tsukishima flatly takes his hands off his shoulders and turns away with a look of defeat on his face. 

 

Akaashi smiles and turns Tsukishima back around again to face him. “You're so overprotective of him! It's cute.” Tsukishima’s mono-tone is on point as he says “Akaashi, Bokuto has befriended a demon and wants to keep it as a pet and you're strangely okay with this.”

 

Akaashi is smiling. Time to pull his trump card. “And you owe Bokuto a favor!”

 

Tsukishima shakes out of his mood for a moment and looks at Akaashi in surprise. “What? I don't owe him-”

 

“A couple of hours ago.” Akaashi gently reminds him, and Tsukishima’s jaw drops. 

 

“Shit.” 

 

Akaashi claps his hand in delight and steers Tsukishima to the struggling Kuroo and laughing Bokuto.

 

“Bokuto!” He calls as if he had just finished making dinner. “Fuku-chan has a new friend!”

 

Bokuto’s eyes light up and he rushes over to Tsukishima with a great deal of joy that really did not belong in the apocalypse. “REALLY?!? TSUKKI, YOULL LET ME KEEP FUKU CHAN?!????!!! OH THANK YOU!!!” Bokuto enveloped Tsukishima into a classic Bokuto hug that lifted the tall blonde off his feet and swung him back and forth, and Boktuo’s grip only became tighter and tighter as he became more enthusiastic. 

 

“I …..can't…….breathe-” Tsukishima chokes out and Bokuto suddenly realizes that and puts him down on the ground again. “Sorry Tsukki!” Bokuto smiles brightly at him. “I'm just really happy and glad that you like Fuku-chan now!” Bokuto's eyes soften a little and Tsukishima’s previously stone cold heart melts into gold. “I really appreciate it.” Bokuto says honestly and reaches and interlocks his fingers with Tsukishima’s hands. “I promise I'll keep him clean and I'll feed him and I won't let him hurt you or Kuroo or Akaashi because he loves you guys already, I can tell!”

 

Fuku-chan himself, is sitting quite happy on a moaning Kuroo laying facedown on the asphalt roads. Akaashi is kneeling next to him and ruffling Fuku-chan’s feathers in amusement. 

 

Tsukishima watches Bokuto in awe, as he continues to ramble on how he met this demon in a fight and claim of love, and how he believes that the demon means no harm because if it did then it would've killed them already. And Tsukishima watches Bokuto's emotions run on a rollercoaster, from exhilarated to serious in several seconds. 

 

And Tsukishima finds himself falling in love all over again. But how to show Bokuto that and shut him up in an effective way?

 

Tsukishima doesn't think long before grabbing Bokuto’s collar and pulling their lips together, and Akaashi wolf whistles as their make-out session gets deeper and more passionate. 

 

“Looks like Tsukki paid his debt.”

 

“Hnnnghhgnnnnnnn….” Kuroo moans again.

 

“Okay Fuku-chan, let's go back to the base and get you cleaned up.” Akaashi smiles fondly and remembers exactly how far the extent of his love for his boyfriends runs.

 

\---

 

The truck ride back is a little unnerving to say the least. Surprisingly, an adult (they think it's a tech from the adult section of JEDZ who had an unfortunate break time) is driving, and once the four dirty sweaty and freshly angst-complete teenagers climb into the back with a creature on one of their laps, the adult starts to sweat.

 

The ride home is silent except for an occasional shriek from Fuku-chan every once in awhile, making the adult flinch, in turn making the whole truck shake. 

 

Bokuto is smiling though, and Akaashi is content watching the world zoom by out the window. Tsukishima is happily exhausted and tries to use what energy he has left to comfort a traumatized Kuroo by gently playing with his hand.

 

Finally the shaking adult pulls the truck into the front entrance of the base camp where there are two very angry commanders standing, with crossed arms and dark faces.

 

Kuroo sees them first and immediately ducks down. Immediately, the other three glare at Kuroo and Tsukishima growls “What did you do?!” Kuroo laughs weakly but then falls silent.

 

The truck stops and the four are a bit hesitant to step out. But finally Akaashi pushes the door open and jumps off. 

 

Daichi and Sugawara walk up to them with a very unpleasant aura surrounding them. 

 

“Where's the owl.” Daichi says with a stern voice. Kuroo hides and yet Daichi pushes past the other three and pulls him out by the ear. “Kuroo, where's the GODAMN owl?” He growls and Kuroo shrieks, thrashing in Daichi’s grip. “DUDE, GET OFF I WAS KIDDING AHHHHSHS-” Kuroo ends his screaming with a wheeze, and the other three watch Sugawara pull back from punching Kuroo in the gut. 

 

The fourth commanders punches were  _ not _ to be messed with.

 

“Kidding?” Sugawara seethes. “Oh, so scaring the life out of Yachi, destroying computers in Central Command, and nearly setting the entire base on fire was just a joke. Hardy fucking har har.” Kuroo shrugs sheepishly. “Nobody died right?” He asked innocently.

 

“I almost did. Fucking heart attack man.” Daichi frowned. Tsukishima silently flinched, because Daichi only cursed when he was pissed.

 

“Where's the creature.” Sugawara asks again. Throughout the entire encounter, Bokuto had been slowly slipping away towards the entrance of the base, with Akaashi following closely behind. 

 

Though the two had tried to be as conspicuous as they could, they were fucked the minute Yachi stormed out through the doors and screeched to a stop at the sight of Fuku-chan on Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

Sugawara, Daichi, and Kuroo experienced the most horrifying scream they’ve ever heard for the second time in a single day. 

 

Kuroo had to turn away to hide his giggle. Daichi grabbed his collar. Sugawara marched over to Bokuto and pulled out his taser.

 

Immediately Bokuto gasped and yelled, “NO!” while grabbing Fuku-chan and shielding it from Sugarwara’s outstretched hand. 

 

“Bokuto-san.” Sugawara said through gritted teeth. “You’re holding a demon in your hands.”

 

“He’s not a demon.” Bokuto whines, holding Fuku-chan tighter. Yachi shakingly took a step back and started to cry. “Why won’t anybody give Fuku-chan a chance?! He hasn’t even been here for 10 minutes and you guys are all against him-”

 

“Because you are housing a demon that has the potential to kill us and infect an entire base of soldiers that are essentially Japan’s last hope.” Daichi says dryly. “I can’t think of a more unnecessary reason to aim our weapons at you. So please, for the sake of all things, step away from the creature.”

 

Sugawara took one step forward, and Bokuto took a step back. Suddenly Daichi pulled out his taser and immediately, Akaashi took a step forward and raised his own taser to Daichi’s head. 

 

Eyes widened. Somebody took a deep breath. Kuroo shuddered, still in Daichi’s unrelenting grip. Tsukishima was holding Yachi a little far away, who was now staring at the creature with wide eyes.

 

“You are going to put the creature down. Then we will lower our weapons.” Sugawara said calmly. Bokuto frowned. “You need to put your tasers away. You’re scaring him.” Case in point, the creature wailed and curled up into an even smaller ball of mottled feathers and Bokuto petted its head very lovingly.

 

Daichi made a small movement and immediately, Akaashi turned on the flow of electricity. Daichi froze. “I’ll get you before you get him.” Akaashi said very quietly, his voice almost lost amongst a faraway chatter of soldiers in the distance. Tsukishima continues to hold onto Yachi, and notices that they’re alone, the adult driver long gone. He hopes that Oikawa or Iwaizumi show up soon. 

 

Fuku-chan whines, and Bokuto quiets it down, whispering something that nobody else can hear. Daichi is tense, unable to move a muscle with Akaashi’s eyes on him, so Kuroo is tense as well. He loves the guy, but he needs to breathe, so he slowly reaches down to his leg pocket and pulls out his own taser.

 

After a brief moment, Kuroo successfully gets his weapon without anybody seeing and he lets out a breath of relief. Then a small wavering voice rings out clear and loud - “Kuroo san, put your taser back in your pocket!!” Yachi shrieks.

 

Daichi looks down, and Kuroo moves. He twists out of Daichi’s grip and kicks him in the knee, bringing him down with a shout. Sugawara turns in shock and Akaashi immediately shifts his taser from Daichi to him, aim deadly accurate at Sugawaras’ forehead. Kuroo is breathing heavily, his own taser now at Daichi’s neck as he sits on Daichi’s chest to keep him down. In turn, Daichi regained his grip on his own taser again and it’s pressed to Kuroo’s neck.

 

Despite the situation, Kuroo cracks a small smile. Secretly, Daichi does the same.

 

Tsukishima watches in horror now, as all of his boyfriend's find themselves in compromising positions - none of them wanting to hurt Sugawara and Daichi, but needing to protect Bokuto at all costs. He now had a tight grip on Yachi’s hand, to prevent her from doing anything else rash that might tip the tension. 

 

Then all of a sudden, a real gunshot rang in the air. Nobody except Yachi flinched, the sound all too familiar to their ears, but they all turned towards the entrance where they saw General Ukai standing with his arm pointed towards the air. General Takeda stood behind him with a frown deeply embedded in his face. 

 

“Everybody except Bokuto step inside the base.” General Ukai said loudly, with annoyance present in his voice.

 

Immediately, Kuroo and Daichi scramble to get off each other and get up. But Akaashi did not move his taser, and neither did Sugawara. 

 

“Akaashi-san.” Takeda said quietly. “Nobody is going to get hurt.”

 

Sugawara slowly lowered his hand. Akaashi briefly looked at Bokuto. He nodded. Akaashi bit his lip, eyes furrowed in worry, but lowered his hand nevertheless. 

 

General Takeda held the door open, and everybody shuffled to get inside. Akaashi lagged behind though, and before he went inside, he looked at Bokuto one more time.

 

_ Are you going to be okay? _

 

Bokuto smiles gently and pats Fuku-chan on the head.

 

With that, Akaashi shifts his eyes to the ground, turns and heads inside.

 

\---

 

“You all are very childish, you know that? We understand that you’re older now, and you’re more mature than we last saw you in high school, but you cannot have standoffs in front of the base, especially in an environment outside as it is.” Takeda had them all stand in the middle of Central Command, to listen to his lecture. All of them, even Yachi had resigned to their fate of the inevitable speech, but Akaashi was unfocused and distant.

 

“Kuroo-san, what you did was incredibly immature. Sugawara and Sawamura, I understand your anger, but because you let it get a hold of your conscious, I cannot allow your actions to go unpunished. Yachi-san…” Takeda trailed off as he noticed the poor girl shaking with tears leaking out of her eyes. He sighed, and avoided looking at her. “Yachi-san, please do not over dramatize such events as these in the future for the safety of everyone.”

 

Then he turned to Tsukishima. “You’re dismissed.” Tsukishima bites his lip but nods and leaves the room. “Yachi-san, dismissed. Go find Kiyoko and ask her for a tissue.” Takeda then turns to Akaashi. “You are very protective. But your actions are also unacceptable. You four, come with me.”

 

Yachi rushed after Tsukishima wailing and Kuroo interlocked his hand with Akaashi’s, following behind Sugawara and Daichi. Takeda sighed to himself in exhaustion. He and Ukai were supposed to have today off, but this sudden situation forced them to cut their break day short. And though he liked these guys, he really did, sometimes their adolescence got ahead of themselves and got everybody into more danger than the apocalypse required.

 

He led the boys through the many winding hallways of the JEZDS base, finally stopping before a door and banging on it.

 

“Hey, Ukai, you guys almost done?”

 

The door slid open, and the group shuffled into the lab. The room was spacious and bright, white light reaching every corner and surface of the room. Ukai stood behind a control panel with a couple of scientists, apparently, and turned to them as they entered. 

 

Past Ukai, behind a glass screen behind the control panel, was Bokuto, cradling Fuku-chan in his arms protectively against the machines that poked and prodded. Akaashi and Kuroo bristled and Ukai sent them a sharp look. “He’s not getting hurt. It’s just cleaning. The creature will not attack apparently with Bokuto-san, and because of that we’ve decided that once it passes all sanitation tests...it can continue to stay here for further research.”

 

Everyone in the room seemed to expect Kuroo and Akaashi to voice disagreements. Surprisingly enough, Kuroo relaxed and threw up his arms. “Fine by me.” Akaashi shrugged. “Bokuto gets his pet, you guys get your research, and nobody dies. Everybody wins.”

 

Ukai and Takeda, and quite frankly, everybody else in the room blinked. They hadn’t expected that to be so easy. Kuroo notices, and smiles sheepishly. “I know we kind of made a big deal about it, but we’re not too worried. I mean, it’s the apocalypse, right?”

 

Daichi snickers. Sugawara sends him a glare that shuts him up. 

 

Ukai sighs. “You guys gave me a headache for bullshit. Get out of here and don't let me ever see demon shit in this base from this point on.” The boys laughed, and even Sugawara smiled with exasperation. “All that mess, for nothing really. We’re silly.” Akaashi looks guilty. “We’re sorry. How about we treat you to our lunch portions to make up for it?” Sugawara perks up at that, and the four exit the lab, all chatting happily. 

 

“GUYS?!” Bokuto cried, Fuku-chan cradled in one hand and his other fist banging on the window. “HEY GUYS CAN I COME WITH YOU-”

 

“SHUT UP BOKUTO, YOU’RE STILL BEING CLEANED.” Takeda sighed a little. Ukai was too loud for the little lab, and the remaining scientists all scurried off like mice.

 

 

\---

 

“A-a-and it was scary, because I was only a little girl~!”

 

“Yes Yachi, we know. You’ve said it like 70 times already.” Yamaguchi sends him a look and tightens his arm around the weeping girls’ shoulder. Tsukishima sighs. “Sorry Yachi.”

 

“Tsukki, you don’t understand!” She wailed, blonde hair flying as she blew into her tissue. “When I was a little girl, all I saw in the dark forest was big round eyes that reflected white light from the moon-then all of a sudden, everything was red! The feathers were red, a-and the eyes turned red and-” Yachi breaks off into a sob, and Tsukishima sighs and stands up.

 

“Yachi, how about I get you something from the cafeteria. What do you want?”

 

She sniffles. “A-a-a soda please.” He nodded and grabbed a blanket from the side and draped it over her and Yamaguchi. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

The door to his dorm slid open and he walked through and started to make his way down to the cafeteria. As he walked through the hallways, he passed by familiar faces, all of them going on in their own little worlds, only aware of the things that contributed to their survival.

 

It was sick, he decided. It was sick how the world had brought up such disgusting creatures like zombies and demons with evil intent in their minds but loneliness and suffering in their hearts. They lived in no paradise, for sure, but Tsukishima almost would’ve preferred a world completely isolated and in pain, out of the fear of losing all the good things that this world had given him.

 

He would’ve almost rather died hopeless than seeing any of his boyfriends die, especially after coming so face-to-face and close with demons and death - and oh god, it was happening again. The thing where the time Tsukishima spent alone creeps back into his mind all the time, pushing relentlessly against his good vibes, tearing apart his contentedness with the world. 

 

Furiously shaking his head and eye twitching, the door to the cafeteria finally slides open and he stops short.

 

At a table in the corner of the empty cafeteria, was Akaashi and Kuroo sitting on one side and Sugawara and Daichi sitting on the other. Lunch was piled in between them, and through food and drink there was laughter and smiles to go all around. And Bokuto sat at the head of the table, eyes sparkling and grin big and happy, a squeaky clean Fuku-chan on his shoulder, squawking and screeching.

 

And immediately Tsukishima smiled. Because even though they all had their rough days in this world, full of zombies and demons and evil, this world had also given them their loved ones.

 

Even if it was only for a few more days, Tsukishima would take any time with his loved ones over a lonely death of a long life.

 

“Hey, Bokuto.” He called, and they all turned to look at him. “Are you clean yet? I feel like I’ve been waiting all day-” He gets cut off by chairs scraping and strong arms surrounding him. Then another pair surrounds him. And another.

 

 

Closing his eyes in content, Tsukishima relaxes, trusting his boyfriends and the safety net their arms created around him in this world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok it ended up being tsukki centric again oops
> 
> i need to probably stop that
> 
> but kudos and comments are always appreciated!! id love to post more of this series, but right now i'm trying to write a whole bunch of different things at once, and nothing is getting done :) i apologize for my love of procrastination, laziness, and writers block
> 
> again, if there are any questions please comment or send me a message on my tumblr oceanrosiex  
> also i'm just lonely and i like to talk to people


End file.
